Reading The 39 Clues
by bookgirl39
Summary: Ian and Amy are kidnapped and forced to read the 39 clues! I know it's over done but I wanted to do this. IanxAmy
1. Voice

** Ok before I get reviews on how this is overdone and possibly even accidently copied I want to say: I don't care! I've read tons like this and I really want to make my own! And I sometimes get what I make up confused with what I've read… you may have noticed in my other stories that I have a tendency to do that a lot… anyway I'm also going to do this differently. Instead of my usual third person I'm going to do second person (It is second person right? Or am I the only one who calls it that?)**

**Bookgirl39: Ian! Since a while ago you interrupted my disclaimer in HOA Chat Room you have to do this one!**

**Ian: Make me! :p**

**Bookgirl39: Well that was childish! *Opens curtains. Natalie is chained up, hanging over a lava pit, uncontious.**

**Ian: Bookgirl39 dosen't own us or House of Anubis! There! Let her go!**

**Bookgirl39: I… lost the key…**

**Ian: Lets find it then! HURRY! **

**Bookgirl39: Enjoy the story! *gets pulled away by Ian***

**Amy's POV**

I woke up, my head resting on someone's chest. _That's weird._ I thought._ I specificly remember falling asleep in my room, on a pillow not…_ I looked up. _**IAN?**__ WTH? _I yelped and jumped up, off the floor. In doing so I woke up Ian.

"What the… Amy? Love, why are you doing here? Where is here?"

I had no answer to that. We were in a room with white walls and a green tile floor. The only things in the room were us, two chairs, and a table with two books on it. The only exit was a window that looked out over the top of a massive forest. No door.

"I really wish I knew… and don't call me that! Why do you insist on calling me love anyway?"

Ian looked a little nervous. "Well I just…" before he could answer my question a voice came from somewhere.

"_Hello Amy and Ian. I see you're both awake now." _A girl's voice said.

"Umm… yeah, voice? Who are you? Dan and Natalie, if this is another one of your scemes I swear…" I started to say.

"_No, no, Amy. You don't know me. You will simply call me Voice. I have brought you two here because there's something you need to see." _

I was confused. If this wasn't a prank then why just Ian and I?

As if reading my mind Voice said _"Only the two of you need to see it."_

Voice was starting to scare me.

"_You have probably noticed that there are two books on the table. The title of the books is __The Maze of Bones__. Sound familiar?"_

Okay Voice was officialy creepy. That sounded _too_ familiar. It was the main hint for the first clue in the hunt! I looked at Ian. He recognized it too.

"How do you know about that?" He asked Voice.

"_Read the book, you'll see. There are three books total that I'm going to make you read, the rest are optional. You will be here for three days and each day I will give you a new book and you have to read it." _

Reading huh? This was starting to sound good to me, but Ian was probably going to start screaming about Voice kidnapping us being illegal.

"THIS IS KIDNAPPING! I'LL SUE!" Ian screamed. I know Ian so well! Wow… creepy.

"_Oh I have that covered. The police are in on it!"_

Was it just me or did she SO steal that line from Patricia in House of Anubis?

"Okay, Voice, we'll read the books! Well I will, I don't know about Cobra here thinks… if he thinks at all."

Ian chose this time to tease me. "I know I think you're beautiful, love." He said and smiled at me. I felt myself blush.

"Ian stop okay? It's not even funny! You broke my heart and now you just make jokes about it! You're just as heartless as your mother."

Ian looked hurt. That was cold. I knew Ian was still touchy about Isabel and he wasn't _that _evil.

"Ian, I'm sorry. That was mean." I said.

"_He isn't joking Amy."_

"What?" I asked, hoping she hadn't just said what I thought she said.

"_Oops! Hehe don't want to give anything away!"_

I wasn't so sure about the next three days anymore.

"_I think I'll give it away if I keep talking so, get reading! Oh and if you haven't noticed theres a box in the corner with supplies and a bathroom in the other corner. Happy reading!"_

Well I figured that a book was a book so I walked over a picked one up.

**Like it? Sorry I was bored and blocked for the other two…**


	2. Whatever it takes

**I have so many ideas for this… I wish I could write it more often.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Bookgirl39: Ian! I found it!**

**Ian: YES! Now… how will we get to her without falling in the lava?**

**Bookgirl39: Umm…**

**Ian: We have to hurry before she…**

**Natalie: AHHHHHHH! What is this? Ian! HELP!**

**Ian: Comes to…**

**Bookgirl39: There's a button to close the pit. But…**

**Ian: Let me guess, you lost it.**

**Bookgirl39: You catch on fast!**

**I don't own the 39 Clues or Lifehouse**

**Ian's POV**

What Amy said hurt in multiple ways. A) She compared me to Isabel! Ouch… B) She actually thought I was that evil. It killed me that I hurt her that badly… C) She thought I was joking. She didn't believe that I actually loved her…

When I saw Amy pick up the book I figured I'd better read it too.

The first few chapters went by in a blur. I wasn't until I saw my name that I actually started reading.

**Despite herself Amy's stomach did a flip, because Ian Kabra was very good looking.**

So Amy thought I was good looking? Well that's nothing. Most girls do.

I had to know more about Amy's thoughts. I kept reading.

**Amy's POV**

As soon as I saw those words I knew Ian would never let me hear the end of this. True I still thought he was good looking but I don't like him anymore. Not that I did before.

_*After they finish the book*_

**Ian's POV**

When I finished the book I understood why I was being forced to read this. Voice wanted me to see how hard the hunt was for Amy and Dan compared to how easy it was for me and Natalie with all our money and connections. But why Amy? Wasn't it enough to make her live through it once? Now a second time?

Amy had finished too and was sitting there. Probably thinking about the hunt. Then Voice spoke again.

"_What did you think of the book?"_

Amy didn't say anything.

"Why did you make us read that?" I yelled at Voice

"_What? Did you not like it?"_

"Isn't it bad enough Amy had to live through that once? Why would you make her relive it?"

"I-Ian... really... it's o-okay" Amy said in a way that indicated that it wasn't.

"_I'm sorry. I really just wanted you to read the third book but it isn't right to read ahead is it?"_

"What is so important about this third book?"

"_Let's just say it could change your life"_

I decided to drop it.

"_Well since you finished your books, I suggest you go through your supplies. I'll play some music for you guys."_

I'm sure it wasn't a coincidence when Whatever it takes by Lifehouse started playing, which just so happens to be number one on my list of songs that remind me of Amy. Not that I have one…

_A strangled smile fell from your face_

If I only could get even a strangled smile

_It kills me that I hurt you this way_

You have no idea

_The worst part is that I didn't even know_

I didn't know that I would fall for you

_There's a million reasons for you to go_

More like a sextillion

_But if you can find a reason to say_

Any reason at all

_I'll do whatever it takes_

_To turn this around_

_I know what's at stake_

_I know that I've let you down_

_And if you give me a chance_

_Belive that I can change_

_I'll keep us together whatever it takes_

The song went on for another verse before I realized that I was quietly, singing along.

"_I see you like this song Ian."_

I blushed. "You know that. That's why you're playing it."

"_Yep"_

"How did you find my list? I have that under the highest security I could get."

"_I have my ways of getting information."_

"Why do have a list of your favorite songs under security?" Amy asked.

I wasn't about to tell her that I kept a list of songs that reminded me of her. Or about the pictures. Or the list of things I love about her. Or the list of things I regret doing to her. I like lists.

"Umm… I…" I was saved by Voice.

" _It's ten oclock! Lights out!"_

You can guess what happened next.

**Yeah I love the song but I didn't feel like typing it all. And a list of songs that fit Ian and Amy does exist because I made one for them and Whatever it takes is number one. **


	3. Good night, love

** Yes! Finally! I have found time to update! Oh and I changed the rating. It doesn't need to be T. I think it's clean enough for K+**

**I don't own the 39 Clues unless… no I don't own the 39 clues**

**Amy's POV**

As you must've guessed the lights went out.

"What the-" okay I want to keep my story clean but remember Ian and I had been through a lot that day so he had clearance to say that word.

But maybe not the rest of the words that he continued to shout at Voice who was either ignoring us or wasn't there.

"Ian! Calm down! I think I have a light." I reached into my pocket. For the first time today I realized I was in my pj's, therefore, didn't have pockets.

"Never mind. Let's look through the supplies. There might be something in there."

"Love, how are we going to find the bloody box? If you haven't noticed, it's pitch dark!"

"It's right next to me. I was getting ready to look through it anyway."

I started looking through the stuff. I found something that felt like little flashlight.

"I think I-" I pushed the button and a small light came. "Got it!"

"Brilliant, love!" Ian said. I saw him walking over.

"Ian, I'm going to turn the light off and throw it if you call me that one more time.

Even in the little light we had I could see him smirk. "Then you'll be out of light too, love."

Darn Cobra

I sighed, seeing that it was pointless. Ian was going to call my love no matter what. Why did he insist on annoying me?

There was food, water, clothes, toothbrushes, a dictionary, a notebook and pen, a ton of pillows and a few other items that I still don't know what purpose they served or even what they were.

Ian and I both took some pillows and made our own little area in separate corners.

Ian was going to set up his camp next to me but I made him move. Just because we'd been kidnapped together didn't mean I wanted him any closer to me than usual.

"Goodnight, love" Ian said after we set up our little corners.

That was that last straw. Even I the dark I had a pretty good idea where Ian was and I threw a pillow at him.

"Ow!" Bull's-eye!

"What was that for?" Ian complained.

"I told you I don't like being called love!"

A few seconds later the pillow was back. In my face.

"Ian!"

"I thought you might want it back!" He said.

"You hit me in the face!"

"Oops." He said sarcastically.

This time I turned on the light, walked over there and hit him with the pillow.

Before I knew it we were chasing each other around throwing pillows and hitting each other with them. The complete darkness made it all the more fun.

I was having, and enjoying, a pillow fight with Ian Kabra.

_~~~~~~~Twelve hours later~~~~~~~_

I woke up to sunlight shining on my face. I blinked and looked around, trying to remember why I wasn't in my room. Then I remembered Voice, and the pillow fight, and Ian.

Judging by the stuffing, feathers, and pillowcases everywhere Ian and I must've run out of either energy or pillows or both, and fell asleep.

_Speaking of Ian… _I thought. I looked to my right and noticed that Ian was asleep on the floor, next to me like right next to me, with his arm around me.

I yelped and jumped up, waking up Ian.

"Amy! What's wrong?"

"I-I… n-nothing… sorry to w-w-wake you."

By the look on his face I think he realized what had freaked me out. He blushed, and looked a little hurt.

"Well… umm… I see that the second book is here." He said pointing to the table that I'd run into many in the dark.

"Voice gave us the book but she didn't bother to make the mess disappear?"

"_Well I couldn't wake you two could I, Amy? You two were so cute, snuggled together. I did get some fantastic pictures and a video of your pillow fight though! Dan, Nellie and Natalie will love them!"_

Oh my gosh! Dan and Nellie! They must be freaking out! Natalie too, with Ian here. What is she going to do alone? She's only twelve! Dan at least has Nellie but Ian was all Natalie had.

**Dan's POV**

"Hey Nellie! We got an e-mail from that chick that took Amy! Check it out!" I yelled.

Nellie came running in. We knew Amy was safe but Nellie hadn't been completely convinced that it was okay. She still didn't trust Ian. Not saying I do but this was the greatest prank!

The girl who went by "Voice" had been sending us e-mail updates, pictures, and videos of Amy and the Cobra since yesterday. The Video of them waking up and realizing their situation was hilarious!

"What this time?" Nellie asked. I clicked the e-mail with the subject "Updates".

"_Meow"_

"Saladin! Want to see?"

"_Meow"_ The cat jumped up onto the desk. I took that as a yes.

_**End of day one and beginning of day two. Enjoy! **_

_**~V**_

There was a video of a pillow fight that SO beat the other video in hilarity. The camera was on night vision mode so it must've been last night.

We scrolled down to the picture. The picture wasn't so much funny as it was nauseating. Ian and Amy were all snuggled together, sleeping.

Saladin hissed at the screen. He didn't like it either.

There were pillow remains everywhere and Amy was still holding one pillow so I guessed they feel asleep hitting each other with pillows.

But that didn't explain why they were cuddled together.

"Aww!" Nellie said. "How cute."

Saladin and I looked at her in shock.

"What?"

"How does that not make you want to puke?"

"I'm a girl, that's how."

"How do you think they ended up like that? I honestly don't think Amy would have let the Cobra that close to her. She's still angry about the whole Korea thing."

"_Meow" _Saladin agreed.

"I think she fell asleep first. She may not like it, but Ian's crazy for her."

Like I didn't know that. Everyone _but_ Amy knew it! The lovesick looks he gave her were enough to prove that he was madly in love. It makes me sick.

"True. Remind me to hurt Ian when this is over." A ninja's duty it to A) be awesome. B) assassinate the bad guys and C) keep sisters safe from evil Cobras.

"That is if I don't get to him first!" Nellie challenged.

"Ninjas always win!"

"_Meow!"_ I love that cat!

**Natalie's POV**

I checked my e-mail. There was another e-mail from that girl with the weird name who took Ian. I didn't mind. Ian's so obviously in love with the Cahill girl that I sometimes wonder if she's half blind or something for not noticing.

I clicked play and just shook my head. I mean a pillow fight? How childish. Ian seemed to be enjoying it, although, he might have just been enjoying the fact that he was with Amy.

Stupid boy.

The picture, I admit, as sickening as it was, was kind of sweet. They looked so peaceful and happy.

The rich boy and the orphan girl. That's something you only see in movies.

But this isn't a movie. My stupid brother really fell hard for that girl.

Love is so weird.

**It's hard to type and sing at the same time. I was typing "Ian, I'm going to turn the light off and throw it if you call me that one more time." And singing Hold it Against me by Britney Spears and ended up typing "Ian, if I asked you for your body now would you hold it against me."! No joke I really typed that! **

**Yeah I took care of the families-will-be-worried thing. Actually no one pointed it out but I felt that it had to be explained.**


	4. Smile, I'd Lie

**I borrowed the second and third book from school so I can do a bit better on quoting them. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Bookgirl39: Ian! Guess what I found!**

**Ian: Please don't be another rat.**

**Bookgirl39: The button!**

**Ian: Finally! How long has it been? **

**Bookgirl39: Well turns out I left it in Ohio…**

**Ian: I don't care! Free Natalie!**

**Bookgirl39: *Pushes button* Okay now ladder…**

**Ian: You do know where that is don't you?**

**Bookgirl39: I do but I kind of left it on Mars…**

**Ian: I'm not even going to ask why you were on Mars but I'm not leaving Earth! Either **_**you**_** go get it or… we go by a new one.**

**Bookgirl39: Well I need to speak with Rumbleroar…**

**Ian: I don't know what you're talking about but we're just going to buy one! I'm not waiting any longer!**

**Natalie: Please! Just buy one!**

**Bookgirl39: But… **

**Ian: *sigh* Bookgirl39 doesn't own the 39 Clues! **

**Ian's POV**

_Oh my gosh. Nat!_ I thought. I'd been so distracted by the whole situation in the past day I'd completely forgotten about Natalie!

"_Don't worry. They know. I had to go to your homes to get you. It was almost impossible to do that without your families knowing."_

I didn't have a hard time believing that Natalie allowed this but Dan was so clingy to Amy. I doubt they'd ever been separated so long… not counting the time Natalie and I kidnapped Dan in China. That's just one more thing to add to my list of things I regret.

"How did I not think of them? I've only been separated from Dan this long when he was kidnapped in China." She glared at me. I know her so well!

"Umm… sorry?" I say hopefully.

She just rolled her eyes.

"_Well I think it's about time you read book two."_

By this time we knew that there's no arguing with Voice so we started reading.

A bit over half way through the book I hadn't really been in the story. _Good_ I thought _you most likely did something to Amy that you'll regret_ again_._

I thought too soon.

**The hatch was thrown open. "What do you know about the Madrigals?" **_Oh no…_

**Dark hair, olive skin, handsome features. It always made Amy guilty of finding him good-looking. Ian Kabra. His sister, Natalie, stepped into the compartment behind him. **_Darn… forgot about that. Maybe they left out the whole dumping them into the canal…_

A few pages I found out that I was wrong.

"**Good point," Ian agreed. "Return them to the canal. Roughly, please." **_Wow. Could I have been anymore of an - _**(A/N Ian! Remember the rating!)**

**Voice's POV**

They had finished their books. Amy was holding the book, staring at it, thinking about the events. Ian, well Ian was doing almost the same except he was banging his head on the book. He regretted the whole canal incident.

I felt bad making them relive that.

The hunt had been super hard of Dan and Amy. Reminding her of Grace, her parents, and all the horrible things people have done for the clues seemed cruel.

The hunt had changed Ian. Before, he may have taken pride in his actions and enjoyed reading it but now, he loved Amy. Now he was beating himself up about all he'd done.

The next book was going to kill them.

**Amy's POV**

_I'll never understand that boy…_ I thought, watching Ian hit himself with the book.

When he saw me looking at him he stopped and put the book back on the table.

"_So… was this one any better?"_

"No" Ian replied.

"I agree"

"_Well I don't like making you read this but it's necessary to get what almost the whole world of 39 Clues fans want."_

I decided not to ask. Voice was weird. It's best not to question weird people.

Or question where said weird person found your list of songs that remind you of Ian. Especially when the list is mental and not actually written down.

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

Don't ask how I know…

_I think he can see through everything but my heart._

Well he is Lucian…

_First thought when I wake up is my God he's beautiful_

Especially this morning when I woke up next to him…

_So I put on my makeup and hope for a miracle_

Well I don't have any makeup in this prison…

_And I could tell you, his favorite color's green,_

*cough cough* Red *cough cough*

_He likes to argue,_

Got that right

_Born on the seventeenth._

Freakishly right…

_His sister is beautiful,_

As much as I hate to admit it, that's true.

_He's got his father's eyes_

Well I'm not sure if they're Vikram's or Isabel's… they have pretty much the same eyes…

_And if you asked me if I love him, I'd lie._

Totally.

I snapped out of my thoughts to make sure I wasn't singing. Ian was drawing in the notebook so I guess I wasn't.

I walked over to see what Ian was drawing.

"Hey, Ian."

"Umm… h-hello." He said, awkwardly, quickly ripping out the paper and putting it in his pocket.

I gave him a weird look. "Oo-kay…"

"That's… nothing…" he blushed.

"I never asked…"

"You were going to."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know."

"Do you remember what we're talking about?"

"No."

"Okay then. We're going insane."

"Yep."

"Are you only giving me one word answers?"

"Maybe."

"Why?"

"I don't know…"

"That was three words!"

"This conversation is going nowhere."

"Agreed."

"Back to one word I see."

"Yep."

We kept up that pointless conversation for a good hour or so. Being trapped in this room together was driving us insane.

Then I heard a song begin with a considerable amount of cuss words. Voice seemed to be playing Ian and mine's favorite songs but I'd never heard this song before. I looked at Ian. He shrugged, thinking the same thing.

**(A/N Okay I thought of Amy and Ian's opinion on this song so Amy's thoughts will be **normal**, the son will be **_italic _**and Ian's thoughts will be **underlined**)**

_You said "hey,_

_What's your name?"_

_It took one look,_

It took one look for me to fall for you

_Now I'm not the same_

Not since you broke my heart in Korea

I haven't been the same since I fell in love with you

_Yeah since you said "hey"_

_Since that day_

_You stole my heart_

You stole it and I want it back.

That's about the only thing I'm sure of.

_And you're the one to blame._

To blame for almost killing me. And I'm going to blame you for that not being enough for me to stop liking you.

I don't blame you for anything. Except starting that pointless conversation. That was your fault for coming over.

_Yeah  
and that's why I smile _

Against my will…

I smile. Then Isabel yells at me about how stupid I am for loving you._  
_

_It's been a while _

It's been a while since Korea… maybe you've changed?

Been a while since Korea… but you're still angry.

_Since every day and everything has _

_Felt this right_

_And now you turn it all around _

_And suddenly you're all I need_

Weird but true… since we were kidnapped you're all I seem to need.

All I've ever needed is you, love.

_The reason why_

_I smile_

You make me smile.

You make me smile.

**(A/N Don't worry. I'm not going to go into Smile by Uncle Kraker! I'm done with songs this chapter.)**

When the song was over we were both smiling.

_~~~~~~~A few hours, pointless conversations, tic-tack-toe games and rock-paper-scissors matches later~~~~~~~_

We were officially out of things to do. Of all the things Voice gave us she didn't give us anything to do. Did she really think that we'd take a whole day to read the freaking book?

"Hey! Voice! I'm bored. Do you have any suggestions?" I yelled at the ceiling. Yep, this room was driving me nuts.

"_No, sorry. Don't worry, lights go out soon."_

I was tired. Then I thought of something else.

"Hey, did you by chance give us anymore pillows?"

"_Yes. But don't wreak these! I'm paying for them and you will not be getting more."_

"Darn…" Ian muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"

"Suuure…"

I went over a set up my corner again. I didn't plan on another pillow fight tonight.

I did, however, believe in being flexible.

Ian came over and attempted, again, to set up his camp next to me. _Don't hit him, Amy. Don't hit him._

"Ian," I said, pointing across the room.

_Weirdo_

** Hey, sorry that took so long! I have excuses!**

**1) As much as I **_**love**_** writing this story, copying out of the book kind of made it harder somehow.**

**2) I was playing tug of war with my dog and ran into the table and my laptop fell off and now the charging cord is screwed up so it doesn't charge if I'm using it and it's the only computer with Word so I can't use my computer as much**

**3) I've been working on something... **


	5. Beautiful Soul

** I'm so to the zillionth power sorry about the mega-slowness! My laptop got a virus from a website I'd been using and died, taking some unfinished chapters with it but never fear! I got Word on my main computer so I'll be using it to update! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Bookgirl39: Heeey! Ian guess what!**

**Ian: Well judging by the ladder in your hand you bought a new ladder!**

**Bookgirl39: Correct! **

**Natalie: Great! Now get me down!**

**Bookgirl39: Do the disclaimer!**

**Natalie: Bookgirl39 doesn't own the 39 Clues! Now get me down!**

**Bookgirl39: Umm….**

**Ian: WHAT NOW?**

**Bookgirl39: I-I'm afraid of heights….**

**Ian: SEIRIOUSLY? My God, woman! **

**Dan's POV**

It was the third day Amy had been gone. I better make the most of my last Amy-free day.

_Meow_

"Hey, boy! So, buzz-kill comes home tomorrow, what should we do with our last day of freedom?"

_Meow_

"Good point! But we still better take advantage of the freedom tonight anyway." Yeah, I understand the cat. He just pointed out that with Amy and Ian together they'd be out together a lot so we'd be free then as well.

_Meow_

"I couldn't agree more! I'll go spread the word and you go… " I was about to tell Saladin to go the store for supplies but then I remembered then he's a cat.

"Umm… you can… I know! You can help me! You'll be my messenger cat!"

"Kiddo, if I were anyone else I would send you to a therapist for talking to a cat." Nellie said walking in.

"But you're Nellie and you know what happened last time." I told her.

"Exactly. Anyway I'm going to Kat's party tonight. Will you be good while I'm gone?" Kat is Nellie's friend from collage.

"Sure, Nellie. Can I have some friends over though?"

"Sure."

"Awesome."

**Natalie's POV**

This was my last day without Ian. That meant it was my last day of being able to listen to loud music without him complaining, my last day of being able to stay up as late as I want, and my last day of not having to see him all depressed about Amy.

_Well actually he won't be after this. They'll be together. _I thought.

_Great. Now I won't just hear about her everyday she'll probably be over her all the time too. I guess I'll just have to get used to her. Maybe I can teach her to dress better! This could actually be fun!_ Yep. I'd found a bright side in my brother's new girlfriend.

Then I opened my e-mail. _What the heck? Since when does Daniel Cahill send me e-mails?_

Well this was new. If Daniel actually e-mailed me that means either, A) The Apocalypse is coming or B) It's important.

I read it. Wow. For such an annoying dork he had a good idea.

**Where: My house! (Click link below for directions)**

**When: Nine o'clock tonight!**

**Why: To celebrate my last day of freedom.**

**Tell your friends! RSVP ASAP! **

**~Dan**

I quickly responded telling him I'd be there then I sent it to a bunch of my friends.

This was going to be good.

**Voice's POV**

I had a plan. If I could figure out the details it would be perfect!

Details… my plan _had_ to work! I knew Amy would wake up around one thirty and if this worked… _I need to figure out how to… _ I thought.

I was pacing my lair (yes I call my control room my lair) and I ran into a machine me and my minions (aka friends) had been working on. We'd been meaning to test it.

I grinned and looked down at sleeping Ian. No time like the present.

**Ian's POV**

_*Ian's Dream*_

I don't remember what I was dreaming about. Probably Amy. But all of a sudden everything is white. Like a blank sheet of paper.

"_Good evening, Ian"_ Said Voice.

"Aw come on! What can't you control?"

"_The weather and minds. I'm working on it. Not the point though. I need to stall you. You should wake up when I turn off my dream machine."_

"Do I want to know what you're planning?"

"_Yes. But I won't tell you… let's see we have about… ten minutes? But in dream time that'd be about three and a half. Perfect." _

"What are you talking about?

"_Hush. Listen."_

Then a song started playing. _Where did she find my list? _ I wondered.

I don't want another pretty face

_Trust me, I get plenty of pretty faces._

I don't want just anyone to hold

_I just want you_

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

_You have a beautiful soul_

I know that you are something special

_Very special_

And to you I'd be always faithful

_I would never leave you_

I want to be what you always needed

_Just like you're what I've always needed_

And I hope that you would see the heart in me

_I do have a heart, love. Not that anything I've ever done would make you think so._

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I want to chase

_I've been chasing you since the hunt_

You're the one I want to hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

_Well Voice wants me to waste three…. _

I want you and your beautiful soul

You might need time

To think it over

_Take all the time in the world_

But I'm just fine moving forward

I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance

_Just one chance_

I will never make you cry come on let's try

_I promise. Please just give me a chance._

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I want to chase

You're the one I want to hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Am I crazy for wanting you?

_Everyone seems to think so_

Maybe do you think you could want me too?

_You did but I wreaked that_

I don't want to waste your time

Do you see things the way I do?

_Do you still? Probably not_

I just want to know that you feel it too

_I wish you did_

There is nothing left to hide.

_I don't like hiding my love for you._

I don't want another pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold

I don't want my love to go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

You're the one I want to chase

You're the one I want to hold

I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your beautiful soul

Your beautiful soul.

_*End Dream*_

I woke up. Stupid machine. I'll never get back to sleep.

I looked over at Amy. She looked so lovely. _Wait a minute… I can see her._ I realized that the moon was at.

Well may as well go see it.

**Amy's POV**

I slept for a little while but around one or two in the morning I woke up. I always wake up around that time. Normally I go back to sleep but I didn't tonight.

I just lied there for a while. Then I noticed something. The lighting was different tonight. Last night it had been pitch black but that night there was some light.

_Oh duh!_ I thought to myself. _The window! The moon must be out tonight._

I sat up and looked at the window. I saw Ian standing there, looking out over the forest.

Since I'd given up trying to go back to sleep I joined him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Couldn't sleep?

"Nope."

"Don't go all one-word-answer on me again."

He smiled. "Well if it bothers you that much…"

"It does."

I looked out the window. There were lots of stars. I'd never seen so many in my life.

I looked back at Ian. He was staring at me. When he realized he was staring he looked away and turned back at the stars.

"Lovely night don't you think?" he asked.

"Very. I've never seen so many stars."

"Me either. I guess without all the light pollution we can see them all"

"Yeah. And the full moon too. It might just be on of the most beautiful things a person can see."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." He smiled.

I looked at him for a second, confused. He just continues to look out the window, smiling secretly.

We just stood there for a while. I don't know how long exactly. Just… a while.

"Love, I… I have to tell you something." Ian said, nervously.

"What is it Ian?" I asked.

"Amy-"

**Oooh! Cliffhanger! :p Mwahahaha I feel so evil! You have no idea what's up my sleeve! You think you don't but you don't! Or do you? Who knows? What do you think Dan is planning? So many questions!**

**Interview time! I'm going to do this after chapters from now on.**

**Me: Ian? Amy? Where are you?**

***Ian and Amy run into studio***

**Ian: Stupid girls!**

**Me: Really Ian? Just wear a disguise or something!**

**Amy: I can't believe them! That is the last time we carpool!**

**Ian: I thought if they saw you with me they'd assume you were my girlfriend and leave me alone!**

**Amy: Right, me being **_**you**_** girlfriend! That'll happen.**

**Ian: Really?**

**Amy: Sarcasm.**

**Me: Anyway, what are your thoughts on the chapter?**

**Amy: I'm wondering what Ian's going to say. Also I think Voice's machine is a little disturbing.**

**Ian: I'm actually wondering where **_**you**_** got my list. **

**Amy: You actually have a list? **

**Ian: Maybe.**

**Amy: That's a little creepy…**

**Ian: How? How is it creepy?**

**Me: That's all the time we have for today! **

**Amy: By the way, Ian, was that part true?**

**Ian: What part? **

**Amy: The part "I don't know what I was dreaming about. Probably Amy." Was that true?**

**Ian: **** *thinks for a minute* Yeah.**

**Amy: Creeeepyyyy **

**Me: DIRECTOR! CALL CUT!**

***Toilet flushes in background***

**Me: Really?**

**Director dude: Sorry! CUT!**


	6. Amy

** Okay, so, I know I'm updating out of order but I just can't take keeping you guys in suspense! It's driving me nuts! Haha you are **_**soo**_** going to kill me! This chapter isn't going to have the third book reading because I forgot it at school.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bookgirl39: I'm just joking! I love ladders!**

**Ian: Okay then! Get her down!**

**Bookgirl39: One problem…**

**Ian: WHAT NOW?**

**Bookgirl39: Do the disclaimer and I'll tell you.**

**Ian: Bookgirl39 doesn't own the 39 clues, annoying Natalie, genius me, stupid Daniel, or the lovely, beautiful, perfect, love of my life, Amy**

**Bookgirl39: Aww! Cutest disclaimer ever!**

**Ian: Yes, yes now what's wrong with the ladder?**

**Bookgirl39: Oh nothing. I just wanted you to do the disclaimer.**

**Ian: *****Face palm*******

_**Recap**_

"_Love, I have to tell you something."_

"_What is it, Ian?"_

"_Amy-"_

**Voice's POV**

_Oh no!_ I thought. _Not good, not good… _ This was _not_ what I'd planned! I'd planned them to talk, maybe hold hands, making Amy blush and go hide. I wanted it to get them used to each other but not this! Ian wasn't supposed to confess!

_Think, think, think! _I told myself. I had to stop this. As cute as it would be it would defeat the whole purpose of me trapping them here!

"Amy I… I… I can't say this…." Ian said, blushing, completely tounge-tied.

_Aww _I thought _How cute! Focus! Okay… distraction? Ummm…_ I started flipping through ideas, _Yell "awkward" into the microphone? Nah. Start playing romantic music? As much as I want to do that, probably not. Sleeping powder? Brilliant but unfortunately the side effects are too risky. _

I looked back at them. Poor Ian was screwing this up so badly.

"Ian, what ever you're trying to say just spit it out." Amy said, looking at him worriedly.

"I-I… A-Amy, I…"

Poor boy.

_Well desperate times call for desperate measures. _I told myself.

I pushed the button unleashing the sleeping powder. The side effect I was worried about was temporary memory loss but if I get lucky they won't forget too much.

I hope not.

**Ian's POV**

_Wow. Ian Kabra brought to his knees by a girl. Pathetic. It's not just _a_ girl! It's _Amy_! It's still sad. _ I argued with myself. My mind was screaming _"I LOVE YOU, AMY CAHILL" _but all my mouth was saying was "A-Amy… I… I…" Stupid mouth.

Then all of a sudden some kind of silver powder started raining down on us.

"What the heck?" Oh sure, _now_ my mouth works.

"This is so we-" Amy started to say. Then her eyes closed and she collapsed.

"Amy!" I caught her. "Amy? Are you-" I was starting to feel drowsy as well.

Before I knew it I collapsed as well and we both feel to the ground, out cold.

_~~~~~~~About seven hours later~~~~~~~_

When I woke up my head was killing me. I looked around and noticed two things. One, the room was covered in silver dust. Two, I was holding Amy.

Looking back on it, this was pretty stupid of me. I should have put her down. I should have saved us the awkwardness of it all. What did I do? I just sat there like an idiot watching her sleep.

_Wow stalker much?_ I thought.

When she started to wake up I snapped out of whatever so I wouldn't freak her out again.

I was about a second too late.

Amy opened her eyes and looked at me. "Whatcha doin'?" she asked awkwardly.

Surprisingly she didn't blush or stutter or jump. She didn't move at all. 

"I was just... g-going to set you down..." I tried explaining, finally letting go. _My stupid mouth doesn't like to work when my stupid brain goes fuzzy which always happens around the stupid pretty girl that my stupid heart loves. _I decided. _And it doesn't help that my stupid head won't stop hurting._

While I was mentally cursing my body parts Amy sat up, noticing the silver stuff. 

"Ow..." she muttered, touching her head. 

"What's wrong, love?" 

"Nothing. Just a headache." 

"Same here. Weird. Maybe it has something to do with the silver stuff?" 

_"Right you are, Ian."_

"Voice! What is this stuff? I know it's got something to do with you." Amy said. 

_"Good morning to you too!"_ Voice said sarcastically. _"But you're right."_

"Well _what_ exactly is it?" I asked.  
_"Sleep powder. I needed you guys to go to sleep. The headaches are simply side effects, as well as temporary __memory loss__. What can you remember from last night?"_

I thought for a second. I remembered stars, the moon, the window, Amy, me saying something, Amy collapsing, and catching her. That's it. No details. I don't remember what we said or what I was thinking. 

"I remember the window. The moon and stars, talking to Amy, but I'm not sure what we were talking about. I remember Amy collapsed, I caught her, and that's it." I told Voice.

"Same. I remember Ian was saying something and we were looking at the stars. That's it." Amy said. 

_"Good. That's what I was hoping."_

Then Amy noticed something. 

"Why aren't the books here?" 

'_"Ah yes. There's been a delay. The ups truck got lost on the way to my lair."_

We must've looked pretty confused because Voice said, _"Don't look at me like that! Even I have to get my supplies from somewhere."_

I didn't want to know _where_ she was getting the sleeping dust.

"So what should we do while we wait?" I asked.

"_I'd appreciate if you'd clean up the powder." _She said. _ "Or you can draw in it, Amy."_

Amy blushed. She had been drawing little stars, swirls and hearts in the dust.

_Wait… hearts?_

I looked again at what she'd drawn. Yep. Hearts.

_That's just a girl thing though right? Doesn't mean anything… girl thing._

"Ian?" Amy asked.

"What? Sorry." I said, shaking my head.

"You just sort of spaced out… everything okay?"

"I'm fine, love."

"Don't call me love."

"Love, love, love."

Then she flicked dust at me. So of course, I had to flick some back. Luckily, whatever makes it put you to sleep must've wore off or something because we didn't fall asleep.

You know how this ended up right?

A little while later we were both covered in silver dust and laughing. Hey, she said no _pillow_ fights. Sleep dust is completely different.

When we finally got tired of the dust, I noticed that Voice had been playing music.

Whatever song was on ended. Then another song came on.

_Oh crap._

**(A/N Bold= song **_italic= Ian's thoughts_ normal= anything else.**)**

**Set on this girl and I just can't show it. **

_Why can't I? Because my mouth isn't being cooperative _

**I'm taking my time 'cause I don't wanna blow it, **

_I already have many times_

**But I can't get her out of my mind. **

_Not even if I wanted to_

**She looks one way and I look another. **

_She won't look at me_

**All my friends say "Please, don't bother." **

_Friends, family and Daniel_

**But I can't see the truth when I'm blind. **

**I know it's real **

_Very real_

****

The older that I get,  
The less that I regret, 

_Less? I just regret everything more and more_

**And baby, it's 'cause of you.  
Since the day we met,  
You know I won't forget, **

_Won't forget you_

**That baby, my aim is true. **

_For once_

****

Oh Amy, A-A-Amy

At this part Amy looked shocked. She blushed and looked down.

**You've changed my life. **

_You changed my life a _lot

**Oh Amy, A-A-Amy  
You make everything  
Alright **

_Everything seems alright with you_

**A-A-Amy**

She smiles like a new sunrise. 

_A beautiful sunrise_

**Her funny laugh was so surprising,  
But I can't get her off of my mind. **

_I kind of like it that way_

**She lights up a room like a full moon shinin'. **

_Brighter actually _

**I try to look cool, **

_I normally pull it off_

**But she's not buying it  
'Cause girls like these are so hard to find. **

_Try impossible _****

I know it's real 

_So real_

****

The older that I get,  
The less that I regret, 

_Korea…_

**And baby, it's 'cause of you.**

Since the day we met,  
You know I won't forget,

_Won't ever forget you_

**That baby, my aim is true. **

_But you'll never believe it_

****

Oh Amy, A-A-Amy  
You've changed my life. 

_So much_

**Oh Amy, A-A-Amy  
You make everything  
Alright **

_Everything_

****

Now I've made up my mind, 

_Made up my mind that I love you_

**And I'll move mountains to be with you. **

_Anything._

**I'm done taking my time,  
And in the end,  
I always knew  
(Always knew)  
Always knew **

_Always knew that you're the one_

****

The older that I get,  
The less that I regret,

_I don't regret that kiss…_

**And baby, it's 'cause of you.  
Since the day we met,  
You know I won't forget, **

_Can't forget you_

**That baby, my aim is true. **

_I promise_

****

Oh Amy, A-A-Amy  
You make everything alright. 

_Everything is alright_

**Oh Amy, A-A-Amy  
You've changed my life. **

_I'm a completely different person_

**Amy, A-A-Amy  
You make everything  
Alright**

_Everything_

When the song ended I was blushing like mad. Voice has played embarrassing songs before but this one crossed the line. I risked a look at Amy. If anyone was blushing worse than me it was her. She was looking everywhere except at me.

"_I picked that one especially for today!"_

This was going to be one long day.

** Kay, so I REALLY want to make this longer like another two thousand words longer but I must wait. The next chapter I think will be the last one but don't worry. Have a brilliant but sort of cheesy idea for another songfic based story. I don't know if it'll be as much fun as this though… **

**Also, I know the Amy is one of the most over-used songs in stories but you know I had to do it! I swear, it's almost as if Ian wrote it!**

**Interview: **

**Me: Today we welcome Amy and Ian back.**

**Amy: Yeah AGAIN why are we always being interviewed?**

**Ian: I was wondering too. **

**Me: Because you're almost always the main focus of my stories.**

**Amy: Why? Why are you so interested in us?**

**Me: Because you guys are, like, so cute! Duh!**

**Ian: Sorry, but I'm taken.**

**Me: Not what I meant. I could do better.**

**Ian: *****mutters***** doubt it.**

**Me: Excuse me?**

**Amy: Seriously, Ian, could you be any more conceited?**

**Me: Oh, Amy, you know you love it!**

**Amy: Ew.**

**Me: ANYWAY, this is not MY interview. What did you guys think?**

**Amy: That song was cute.**

**Ian: That song was scary accurate.**

**Amy: My laugh is funny?**

**Ian: Okay, **_**almost**_** accurate then!**

**Director dude: CUT!**

**Me: You idiot! This was getting good! Your job is this close to history.**


	7. Confessions, Rumors and Parties!

** OH MY FREAKING NINJAS RIDING GIANT CATS! I have been waiting for this chapter ever since I read the Sword Thief! I've re-wrote it over and over in my head so I really hope it's good. I'm just going to point out that I wrote this at my Grandma's house and they were watching some kind of movie (I don't know what it was) and there was a bar scene on. That will explain the wacky idea.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Okay, the time has come.**

**Natalie: To get me down?**

**Me: No! To do the disclaimer if you ever want to get down.**

**Ian: Really? It's the last chapter! Get he down already!**

**Me: No it's not! And remember, I know your secrets so SOMEONE do the disclaimer!**

**Natalie and Ian: Bookgirl39 doesn't own the 39 Clues.**

**Natalie: Jinx! **

**Ian: Rea-**

**Natalie: Nope! Gotta wait till some one says your full name! **

**Ian: *****facepalm*******

**Warning: POV will change a lot. **

**Amy POV**

After the song played there was silence. I don't know how long but it was silent. Voice didn't even play more of her songs. Ian and I just sat there in the quiet, lost in our thoughts.

_"THE BOOKS ARE HERE"_ Voice yelled.

We jumped about five feet in the air, startled by Voice.

_"I scared you didn't I?"_ Voice laughed. _"You should have seen yourselves!"_

I noticed that she seemed different. Like a kid who's had too much sugar.

"So... when are we getting the books?" I asked.

"Right now." Voice said. But she didn't sound as loud. She sounded like she was right behind me.

I turned around to see a girl, about Dan's age, with brown hair, brown eyes, and glasses standing there. She was holding two red books titled _The Sword Thief_, jumping up and down, and grinning like crazy.

"Hi! Shocked?" She asked.

"Not really." Ian said and I shook my head. Somehow I always figured that Voice was a kid.

"Well I just decided to bring the books. You aren't going to kill me right? For kidnapping you?" She asked. You would think she would be scared if she thought we were going to hurt her but she was still grinning and bouncing with joy. _Must be one heck of a book. _I thought.

"No... I think your safe..." I say, giving her a weird look.

"Kay." she said. "I'm going to leave the books here and go back to my lair. My minions and I are going to fix the dream machine while you read." she said looking at Ian who looked a little freaked. I couldn't help but wonder what she'd done.

"Then we're all going to a party. You two, me and my minions."

"Why?" Ian asked.

"Because I want to."

Voice put the books on the table and in the blink of an eye, was gone.

"Well... she was excited." Ian stated. "Now I'm _really _curious about the book."

"Me too. Must be pretty darn good."

Slowly, I walked over, picked up the book, and started reading.

_Dan's POV_

At nine the doorbell rang. Standing at the door were five thirteen-year-old girls. "Natalie? You actually came?" I asked.

"Yeah. Is it okay that I brought friends?" She replied.

I looked at her friends. They were pretty hot.

"Enter." I said, letting them in.

Before I even closed the door, my friends, John, Lain, Joey and Cam were there.

"Hey, man! So your sisters aren't home?" John asked. He had an awesome sister but he didn't realize it. Not like I don't like her...

"Nope. Amy's... with her boyfriend I guess… and Nellie's at a party."

"Amy got a boyfriend?" Joey asked. "What did she finally find someone else that lives in the library? Who's the nerd?"

"Would you believe Ian Kabra?"

They all laughed until they noticed that I wasn't joking.

"Ian Kabra? How does she even know him?" Lain asked disbelievingly.

"They same way I know _Natalie _Kabra._"_ I smirked, knowing _that_ would change the subject.

"So... is Natalie... Here?" Cam asked.

I let them in. "Answer your question?" they walked over to the girls.

"Hello, ladies." John said.

We introduced each other and talked for a while. I learned that Natalie's friends were Alexis, Sophia, E.C., Tori and Emily. Neither of them were my type. All snobs like Natalie but my friends didn't seem to care.

In the next fifteen minutes, girls and guys from my school arrive. Including some of the kids from Amy's school who heard about the party from their siblings. That means I got asked where Amy was about a _million _times. At first I just told them she was with Ian Kabra and they'd laugh their heads off and ask, "No seriously, where is she?" so I just started making up stories.

By the one million, seventy-nine thousand, one hundred and fifty-second time I was asked there were rumors flying all through the house.

"Did you hear that Amy is with Ian Kabra?"

"No, Dan was joking. She's really working for a secret agency."

"You feel for that, stupid? No I hear she got a job at a night club as a dancer."

"Can you really see _Amy_ in those outfits dancing in front of people? The girl won't even wear a tank top in public and she can't even give a history report without blushing. I heard she went to the library."

Okay so not _all_ my stories were crazy.

**Amy's POV**

I started reading the book and immediately knew what Voice had wanted. This was about Korea. She wanted Ian to see how badly he hurt me.

With this realization, I looked over at Ian. He'd figured it out too I think. He was staring into space, with the book open, lost in his thoughts.

I almost didn't read it but Voice had been so excited... My curiosity got the best of me.

After we got about halfway though the book. I was blushing like crazy. _Ian will never let me hear the end of this._ I thought again.

A few pages later it was Ian's turn to blush.** (A/N I just had to put this part! It's one of my favorite scenes that isn't AmIan! Buffy rules!)**

"_**AAAAGGHHHHH!"**_

**At the sound of the scream, Alistair barged barefoot out of his room. He raced past Amy, who was being served orange juice in the kitchen.**

**She followed him outside, with Harold and Dan close behind.**

**In the distance, Amy heard a violent growl, a rustling from the hedges. Ian burst out of the opening, one shoe missing, running at top speed. "HELLLLLP!"**

**Behind him was an enormous dog, a mutt that seemed to be part pit bull, part Great Dane, and from the looks of it, part black bear.**

"**What the-" Alistair said. "STOP! SIT!"**

"**I can't sit! He bit me on the bum!" Ian shrieked. **

"_**Really?"**_** Nellie said, grinning.**

**Alistair was limping onto the lawn now, waving his finger at the beast, which hung its head sheepishly and whimpered. "Is this how you greet me on my return, you naughty thing?" Alistair scolded. "Bad dog! Bad, **_**bad**_** Buffy!"**

"_**Buffy?" **_**Dan said.**

_**GRRRRRRR**_

"**Shhh, she's sensitive about her name," Alistair replied.**

"_**I'll sue!"**_** Ian sputtered. **_**"I'll sue you AND the dog. And the country of South Korea. And… and…"**_

"**The landscape architect?" Natalie said.**

"_**The landscape architect!" **_**Ian shouted.**

"**Buffy is actually a real pussycat," Alistair said, eyeing Ian suspiciously, "unless you surprise her."**

"_**Flowrf! Flowrf!"**_** barked Buffy, throwing a spry of saliva left and right.**

"**She is sooooo cute!" Nellie said.**

"_**These are handsewn Persian silk!"**_** Ian turned around, revealing a tear in his pants that exposed boxers with pink dollar signs on a white background, then quickly spun back around. "Uh, never mind."**

"**Sweeet," Nellie said.**

"**Shut up," Natalie snapped, barely stifling a laugh herself.**

I laughed **(A/N I hate the words giggle and chuckle. I know giggle would work nicely here but I hate both of those words and refuse to use them.) **quietly. When I looked over at Ian his face was red as the book cover. Little did I know, he wasn't embarrassed about the pants.

**Ian's POV**

_Oh my God. _I thought as I read the page.

_**It's a small room,**_** Ian thought, **_**but ugly.**_

** He smiled. An old Kabra family joke.**

Ian smiled at that.

** The Cahill brother – Dan – was gazing about the musty, wood-paneled room as if he were about to cry.**

** "For this, you have a murderous, man-eating, killer beast?" he cried out. "To guard a **_**library**_**?"**

**Amy was looking about the sanctum in awe. "It's… beautiful!"**

** The girl was modest and thoughtful. How bizarre. So rarely did Ian see these qualities in others – especially during the quest for the 39 Clues. Naturally, he had been taught to avoid these behaviors at all costs and never to consort with anyone who possessed them. They were distasteful – FLO as Papa would say. For Losers Only. And Kabras never lost.**

** Yet, she fascinated him. Her joy in running up Alistair's tiny lawn, her awe at his piddling cubbyhole – it didn't seem possible to gain so much happiness from so little. This gave him a curious feeling he'd never quite experienced. Something like indigestion but quite a bit more pleasant.**

_**Ah, well. Blame it on the ripped trousers,**_** he thought. Humiliation softened the soul.**

I was starting to regret not killing the girl. _Joy._ I thought. _ Amy just got to read that as well. Thank you, Captain Obvious. No problem, Sergeant Sarcasm. You do realize you're arguing with yourself and, meantime, Amy's looking at you weird. What?_

I looked over at her. The sarcastic voice in my head was right, Amy _was_ watching me. As soon as she saw me look up she looked back at her book. I sighed. _Great._

**Amy's POV**

Did Ian really think that? For Ian, simply noticing those things is big. I thought about getting up to ask him about it but I was afraid that Voice would say something and embarrass us.

"_Yes I would, Amy"_

I jumped, dropping the book. "W-what the heck?"

I head some muffled sounds and voices in the mic _"No, Adri! Why- didn't show her- I have _some_ respect for _privacy_! Of course Natalie saw! She lives with him so I'm sure- give the mic back! "_

Then there was another voice. _"Hey Amy, Ian! Amy, I want you to see something- Nic! Please? But it'll be soo- fine…"_

Then Voice came back. _"Sorry about that. Adriana here wanted to show you something but I believe in respecting people's privacy."_

"Since when?" Ian asked, angrily. "You snuck into our houses, kidnapped us, and _somehow_ you got my list!"

"_Well to a certain extent at least. Like, for example, I think that, since we have no control over our dreams, certain things that certain boys say while asleep that a certain person recorded doesn't need to be viewed by a certain girl."_

Well, of course, now I was curious. "Okay… how did you know what I was thinking?"

"_Well, while trying to fix the dream machine we kind of figured out how to use it to hear thoughts. By the way, Ian, if you wanted to kill me you should've when you had the chance."_

I looked at Ian. He shrugged.

"_Ian, stop acting. She's not buying it. We know you're freaking out inside because you know that today is the day you've been awaiting and dreading for two years."_

Now Ian blushed. What was up with him lately?

"Can we read now?"

"_Yeah, sorry… and you'll find out soon enough, Amy. One word: 'Lovely'"_

I didn't get it but Ian looked absolutely panicked.

_Well… back to the book._

**Ian's POV**

_"Lovely"_ I thought._ Of course that's in here. _I know what you're thinking and know it's not odd that I remember that one word. That was the moment that I fully realized how - well _lovely _– Amy is accepted that I liked her. Probably the most important moment in my life._ Whatever. Just read the bloody _**(A/N Yeah, that's right! Ian's still British!) **_book. _

_**GGRRROOCCCCK…**_

**Ian's knees buckled. The rock outcropping shook the ground, sending a spew of grayish dust that quickly billowed around them.**

** Shielding his eyes, he spotted Amy standing by the figurine, which was now moving toward her. She was in shock, her backpack on the ground by her feet.**

** "Get back!" he shouted.**

** Ian pulled Amy away and threw her to the ground, landing on top of her. Gravel showered over his back, embedding in his hair and landing on the ground like a burst of applause.**

** His second thought had been that the shirt would be ruined. And this was the shock off it – that his first though had not been about the shirt. Or the coin. Or himself.**

** It had been about **_**her.**_

** But that was not part of the plan. She existed for a purpose. She was a tactic, a stepping stone. She was…**

** "Lovely" he said.**

I smiled at my character's realization. Man, he was slow. _He's you! Well then _I_ was slow? Was? You're insulting yourself you know? Shut up. I'm not talking!_ Ah! Stupid mental battles.

** Amy was staring up at him, petrified, her eyelashes flecked with dust. Ian took her hand, which was knotted into a fist. "Y-y-you don't have to do that," she whispered.**

** "Do what?" Ian asked.**

** "Be sarcastic. Say things like 'lovely'. You saved my life. Th-thank you."**

_Oh, if I'd only spoken up. Told her what I really meant. Would that have made a difference? No…_

"**My duty," he replied. He lowered his head and allowed his lips to brush hers. Just a bit.**

I sighed. "Just a bit." If I'd thought about the fact that it was or first and last kiss it would've been real. I don't think it even counted as a kiss.

I looked over at Amy. She was reading the book, her eyes wide with shock.

And she was about to be reminded of my betrayal.

_~~~~~~~Later when they finish because I can't type any more from the book~~~~~~~_

**Bae Oh's knees crumpled. He propped himself on the edge of the desk, feeling his heartbeat race, as behind him, the music swelled.**

I closed the book and looked over at Amy. She was on the last page. I had my fingers crossed that she wouldn't ask about the book. Although, in some odd way, I almost _wanted_ her to. Not the awkwardness but, if I didn't screw up… this could be _very _good.

Amy closed the book. I waited for a while but she kind of sat there for a while, frozen.

Just when I stood to put the book back on the table she jumped up, ran over and hugged me.

Now, of course I didn't mind but it caught me off guard. When I recovered from the shock I wrapped my arms around her too.

"Was the book telling the truth?" She asked quietly, looking up at me.

I smiled gently at her and took her hand. "Every word, love."

Remember how Voice told us we'd have _temporary_ memory loss? Well at that moment everything from last night came back to me. The stars, the moon, how I was trying to confess but Got all tongue-tied.

Apparently Amy remembered too because she looked me in the eyes and asked, "What were you trying to say last night? I said the moon may be the most beautiful thing and you said 'I wouldn't say that' then... you tried to say something?"

"You really want to know?" I asked, hoping my words wouldn't abandon me now.

Amy nodded. "You _really _want to know?" I asked again.

"Yes"

"_Really_?"

"Ian Kabra, just tell me!"

So I leaned in and kissed her. Not like in Korea. A _real _kiss. Our _first _real kiss.

When we broke apart she looked at me again. "You still didn't answer my question." she said stubbornly.

I laughed softly. "I know. I just had to do that."

"Can you tell me now?"

I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I. Love. You."

I mentally thanked my mouth for working this time.

**Amy's POV**

_"I. Love. You."_ those words rang in my head over and over. I felt so many things. I felt stupid for not noticing because, when I thought about it, it made perfect sense. How he always seems to watch me, that look in his eyes when I talk to him, those songs Voice played, the fact that he _calls me love! _

I felt confused. Why? Why me? He has millions of beautiful fangirls and he chooses me. Plain, ordinary, quiet Amy. I mean he's _the _hottest guy ever and he chooses _me_?

I felt happy. Duh! Who wouldn't be happy?

Did I love him too?

_"Yes you do, Amy"_

"Stop scaring me like that! " I told Voice.

_"Sorry. I just felt like I had to clear that up for you since we'll be here forever if I let you sort that out by yourself."_

Ian was just standing there, confused.

I smiled at him, he instantly looked about a million times happier then before. _That's _saying something considering he'd just confessed his love to me.

"I love you too." I said.

If he could smile any more, he did. He looked absolutely ridiculous. It was cute.

"My love, you have no idea how long I've wished to hear you say that."

Then I heard one of those sound effects that you see on TV shows. The one where everyone goes _"Aww"_ . _Really Voice?_

"_Yes, really, Amy. Be glad I didn't play anything else. I have that one track that they use for kissing scenes. You know the one of people whistling and cheering and stuff?"_

I knew the one. "Okay fine. Please stop though."

"_Fine. It's almost lights out anyway. Ten, nine, eight…"_

I took the little flashlight out of my pocket.

"…_four, three, two, one!"_

Lights out. Flashlight on. I knew the routine after three days.

I walked over to my camp of pillows and sat down. Ian sat down next to me.

This time, I didn't make him move.

** There you have it! Ian got his Amy, Amy got her explanation, Dan got his party, Voice got her cute pictures and we all got what we wanted! Well… I assume you wanted this… otherwise you probably wouldn't've read this. Let me know if I'm wrong. **

**Am I the only one who caught that Ian's boxers have dollar signs on them but he's from England. They don't use dollars. Haha, that's the funny part about having American authors. They miss that stuff.**

**Also, am I the only person who wonders what the family joke is? Any ideas?**

**Interveiw:**

**Me: Guess who's back!**

**Amy: Ian?**

**Ian: Amy?**

**Me: Ding ding! Give the lovebirds a prize!**

**Amy: What are you talking about? **

**Me: Did you **_**not **_**read the chapter?**

**Amy: Oh yeah… I almost threw up.**

**Ian: I liked it…**

**Me: Why?**

**Amy: Because I imagined kissing Ian! **

**Ian: You know you enjoyed that image.**

**Amy: Are you sure you're not confusing me with yourself?**

**Me: Oh, I **_**know**_** Ian enjoyed it. *****Smirks***

**Ian: You know that because?**

**Me(singsong voice): You aren't denying it! **

**Ian: Well... no... I didn't...**

**Amy: Didn't deny it or didn't enjoy it?**

**Ian: Both?**

**Amy: By saying that you are denying it.**

**Me: SO CONFUSED!**

**Ian: As am I.**

**Amy: Let's drop the subject. In short: Ian liked the chapter and it made me sick.**

**Me: Thank you, Amy! That's it for now!**

**Director dude: CUT!**

**Me: By the way, sorry. I thought it was finished when I posted it but it wasn't. I deleted it and am replacing it with this.**


	8. The End! Or Is It?

***Deletes A/N* Now, for the chapter**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: *brings Nat down from above lava***

**Natalie: Finally!**

**Ian: *whispers to Nat* Let's leave before she chains me up as well**

**Me: I won't if you disclaim my chapter. Let's do it together for fun!**

**Ian: Bookgirl39 does not own me**

**Natalie: Or me**

**Me: Or Saladin**

**Ian: Or the lovely Amy**

**Natalie: Or Daniel**

**Me: Or Nellie **

**All: Or anything else in the 39 Clues. **

**I also don't own any of the music I might mention. I'm just using whatever comes on my iPod.**

**Guest starring: The Girl of the Moon as Shir!**

**Amy's POV**

_Teenage dreams in a teenage circus  
Running around like a clown on purpose  
Who gives a dang about the family you come from  
No giving up when you're young and you want some_

_What the heck?_ I thought. Not that _We Are Golden_ isn't a good song but being woken up by it blasting though the house isn't exactly pleasant.

I looked around. I was in my room, there was a cat on my left, and an Ian on my right.

_Meow_

"Hi, Saladin," I said. "what's up?"

He walked over to Ian, tilted his head and gave me an accusing look. _Meow?_

"What? I didn't bring him here." I shrugged.

_Meow_ he turned the accusing look to Ian and hit his face with his paw.

"Ah! What the? Cat. Why? Oh hello, love." Ian sat up.

Saladin hissed at Ian.

"No, Saladin, it's okay. Ian won't hurt you. He's nicer now." I reassured him.

He gave me a look that said _"You really fell for that again? Love alien!"_

He hangs out with Dan too much.

"Don't give me that look!" then I noticed that Ian was looking at me weird.

"You talk to your cat." he noted.

"Is that weird?" I asked.

Ian thought for a second. "I guess not."

"Good answer. Those who love me must love my cat."

"Well, then I think he's fantastic." Ian replied.

_Meow! _Way to ruin the moment, Saladin.

"Amy, is your house always this loud?" Ian asked.

"No, no it's not." I told him. "Want to go yell at Dan?"

"Sure,"

When I opened the door it got even louder. Music, laughs and voices filled the house. This is why I don't care for parties.

But when Ian and I walked down the stairs everyone went silent and the DJ turned off the music.

"ZOMG!" I heard someone whisper.

"Is that Ian Kabra?"

"With _Amy_?"

"Dan wasn't lying?"

"There's the cat!"

I blushed. Everyone was staring at us. _Awkward silence…_

"Hi, Amy!" Dan said, climbing up onto a table so he could be seen. "So… have fun up there?"

Some people in the crowd snickered.

"Dan, what is this?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Umm… study group?" he tried.

"Dan, come here." I said "Everyone else… what the heck, just don't break anything."

Dan walked over. "So… how was your… date? Wait… was it a date? What would you call two people being in a room together for three days? A honeymoon? No you have to be married for that… right?"

"Shut up, Dan. Does Nellie know you threw this party?" I asked.

"Yes and no… she said I could have friends over." He explained. "She didn't exactly use the word _'party'_..."

"Well, I guess I'll have to tell her won't I?" I asked taking picking up the phone.

"_Do that and I'll tell Fiske you had a boy in your room."_ Dan threatened silently. **(A/N I know, Fiske hasn't really been in this… he was on a business trip I guess.)**

"_Dan this was different. We didn't have a choice."_

"_Fiske doesn't know that. He didn't even know you were kidnapped."_

"_What if I tell him?"_

"_He'll lock you up in the house for the rest of your life to protect you."_

I glared at him. "You win." I put the phone down. "But you have to get everyone out of here before Nellie gets home."

Just then a girl ran into us. "Sorry! Oh hi, Amy!" It was my friend Shir.

"Hi, Shir!" I replied.

"Amy, is it true that you're a secret agent?" she asked.

I looked at Dan "What did you tell people."

He ginned evilly. "You'll find out soon enough."

_Oh, God._ I thought.

"No I'm not. But if I was I couldn't tell you anyway."

"I see your point."

"I was with- hey where'd he go?" I looked around. Ian was gone.

"Amy!" Found him.

"There you are!" I said.

"Amy, you'll _never _guess who's here." he told me.

"You'll have to tell me then."

"Hi? Amy right?" asked a familiar voice.

Actually, that's exactly who it was.

"Yeah, I would hope you would know but now considering you spent the past three days embarrassing me." I gave her a weird look.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Voice said, looking confused.

"You kidnapped us, put us in a room, made us read books and listen to songs? You're the one who got us together!" Ian tried to remind her.

"You guys are really creeping me out…"

"Amy, what are you guys talking about?" Shir asked. "How did she kidnap you?"

"Long story. Tell you later." I explained.

"Well… I'm going to go now…" Voice said backing up "Nice meeting you." She said with a wink.

"Well that was weird." Ian noted.

"Just a little." I agreed.

I turned to Shir. She looked pretty confused. "She kidnapped you so you could read books and listen to music? Both of you? You're a couple now? What is going on?"

I explained everything to her. Don't worry, she's a Cahill.

"Gross!" Dan exclaimed when I got to the end. He had been eavesdropping.

"Dan! Were you listening?" I asked.

"I now regret it but yes." He admitted.

"Good. Now I don't have to explain to you later."

"But you have quite a lot of explaining to me." Nellie said.

"Hi, Nellie!" I greeted.

"Amy, what is all this? What's the Cobra doing here? Why was Saladin in the fridge?" Nellie interrogated.

"It's Dan's party." I said. "We just got here. I have no idea who put him there."

"You said you wouldn't tell on me!" Dan protested.

"Oops."

"Amy was sl-" I covered his mouth. What he was about to say wasn't going to come out the way he meant it.

"Dan, think about what you were going to say and chose different words." I told him.

Dan's eyes widened and he smirked. "I know what I was going to say, Amy."

I glared at him.

"Daniel, your sister isn't like that." Ian told him.

"What about you?" Dan asked

"I know what I said." He smirked.

Dan glared at Ian. "You know what, Cobra? I think this could be the start of a whole new kind of hatred between us."

I quickly stepped in front of the two boys. "Please don't fight, guys!" I begged. "I love you both but I can't have you fighting all the time."

They both looked at the floor. "Fine." They muttered.

"Good. And no more calling each other names." I told them.

"Daniel _is_ his name." Ian pointed out.

"But he doesn't like it so don't call him that." I told him. "And, Dan, before you say something, Ian's last name is _not _Cobra."

Dan nodded.

"So is everybody cool now?" I asked.

The boys nodded.

"I'm not though! I think I left my phone at Kat's…" Nellie said. "I'll have to go get it. I want this house empty and cleaned up before I get back agreed?"

Dan and I nodded.

"Do we really have to end it?" Dan asked when Nellie left.

"Dan, it's two in the morning!" I informed him.

"Fine."

**Voice's POV**

Yes, I am a good actress. They _seriously thought I didn't remember._ I thought, _Awesome._

I saw Amy, Ian and Dan cleaning up. _Idea!_ I thought. I'd have to act fast but I could probably make this work.

I walked up to the guy controlling the music and handed him ten bucks and a CD. "Play this." I told him.

_Just the Way You Are_ started playing.

**Ian's POV**

I knew it was no coincidence that _another_ one of my Amy songs played.

"She still has that list." I muttered.

"What list?" Amy asked.

"My 'Amy list.'" I told her. "Songs that remind me of you."

She blushed. "Y-you have one too?"

I smiled at her. "Yes, I do. You have a list as well?"

She nodded. "Th-this is on your l-list?"

"Yes. Because you're amazing, just the way you are." I told her "Wow… that sounded cheesy."

She laughed. "It's still cute."

Then, just to ruin the moment, Dan came up and kicked me.

"What was that for?" I demanded. I'll never understand how someone as gentle and sweet as Amy can be related to someone as annoying and obnoxious as Dan.

"Ninjas always win!" he shouted and ran off.

I looked at Amy. "What was that about?"

She shook her head. "No idea."

"He's going to be hard to get used to."

"Sorry. You'll learn to love us all."

"I've got one of you down." I told her.

"Love you two."

When we kissed, I wasn't aware of the people crowding around us or the whistles and complaints. Just Amy and I.

Until Dan decided to take his plastic ninja sword and cut us apart. "You two aren't getting out of clean up that easily!"

**Okay, I know it should have been up on earlier but there was a storm that knocked out the internet and I couldn't upload it! I swear I had it done though! At least I got it up on time!**

**Sequel? Should I? I would take all the characters and they'd read 4-11. Let me know.**

**NOTICE!  
Okay, this is driving me mad! A few months ago I read a story. The other day I told my friend about it and I was going to send her the link but I don't remember the title or author. It was AmyxIan and Ian was dead and he was watching over Amy (who was his wife) and their daughter (who he hadn't know about when he died) as a spirit. Then he wakes up and it was all a dream. Then Amy tells him about the baby which is real.  
Does anyone know the title or author of this? It's driving me crazy!**

**ANYWAY**

**Interview!**

**Me: The end! How'd you like it?**

**Amy: Dan's disgusting. **

**Ian: Why did Voice act like she didn't know us?**

**Me: She's weird.**

**Ian: That makes sense…**

**Amy: Who put Saladin in the fridge!**

**Me: I don't know! Maybe he crawled in there when someone opened it! Am I supposed to know everything?**

**Ian: You **_**did **_**write it…**

**Me: So? Does that mean I know **_**why**_** I wrote it?**

**Amy: Yes.**

**Me: Oh… well to bad. We're out of time!**

**Director dude: CUT! **


	9. Hiatus I think PLEASE READ

**Okay, okay don't kill me I had to do this! You have no idea how long I held it off but we all saw this coming. **

**Wait… what are you guys thinking?**

**You think I'm discontinuing the story?**

***slaps* What's wrong with you! I would never, ever**_**, ever **_**do such a thing!**

**But I **_**am **_**putting it on VERY TEMPORARY hiatus. **

**Actually… I don't know if it's hiatus… I feel really stupid but I don't know what it means. But I always see it on stories that are being paused.**

**Now that I think about it the story's been paused for a while anyway…**

**BUT now it's official! Yay for officialness!**

**I apologize for this but I just have too many stories to keep up and I'm going to deal with them one at a time in this order:**

**Reading the 39 Clues (there's only one more chapter)**

**When In Rome**

**What He'll do for Love**

**Battle of the Bands**

**House of Anubis Chat Room**

**Story of Us**

**Special**

**Kay? Vespers and Titans will be updated here and there throughout this as well as Randomness at a New Level and any other story I co-author.**

**I'm planning to finish these and start like five or six new ones that I'm REALLY trying not to write. A lot are parodies or crossovers, others are sequels or prequels or something. **

**ALSO on a happier note: I'm going to take a hand in Maximum Ride, Halo or House of Night. Halo and House of Night depend on if I like the rest of the series (I'm iffy on HoN) but I KNOW that someday I'm writing a Maximum Ride story.**

**Hmm… I think that's all I have to say at the moment… **

**OH YEAH! If any of you read Songfic Stories I'm sorry. That's sort of was meant to be a songfic collection but I forgot about it. I'm just going to leave it open for any songfic that may pop up in my mind.**

**Sooo… I'll be going now before stuff starts flying…**

**Peace, love and ink**

**~Nico**

**PS: If any of you read House of Anubis Chat Room the note will be different since it's a different fandom.**


End file.
